Anti-Voodoo Doll
by 3rdTimeIsACharm
Summary: In which Rose and Scorpius dance around the sexual tension until it comes to a head. What to do, what to do. Collegiate A.U.


The goal was to get this piece out before the IRL department Halloween party to prevent what I've written about from happening. Because that's how an anti-voodoo doll works, right?

This story can also be read as a part of Rose's adventures at dragon training academy in Chapter 8 of Care of Magical Creatures, but you'd have to give Scorpius' character a different name.

Standard disclaimer applies.

* * *

The first time Rose Weasley properly meets Scorpius Malfoy is after they've each declared their respective college majors, which, coincidentally, are the same, and they start taking the required upper level courses. They're both in a seven-person discussion seminar where they learn about modern techniques, read current research and discuss with their classmates.

The first thing that Rose really appreciates about Scorpius is that, unlike one of their other male classmates who doesn't seem to take their female classmates seriously and has to be asked by the instructor to stop talking and let others share their thoughts, Scorpius only speaks when he has something truly insightful to say, and he often engages in animated discussions with all of their classmates about the topics at hand.

After class one day, Rose's classmate Eileen Wei asks if Rose is interested in having coffee with her, which Rose readily accepts. The hour between the end of the seminar and Rose's next class passes before Rose can catch her breath, and she and Eileen part as friends, with Rose promising to go dancing with Eileen in the near future.

At the third house party that Rose attends at Eileen's invitation, Rose stays longer than her previous record of five minutes. Rose is wandering around the crush of drunk, sweaty people, bemusedly breathing in the humid air which definitely has a high content of cheap beer, when Eileen materializes at her side and pulls her onto the dance floor and Eileen's group of friends engulfs Rose. Dancing with this group of people is more pleasant than Rose anticipated, and she finds herself throwing her head back and belting lyrics as the group alternately jumps up and down or sways with the music.

One song winds down, and Rose excuses herself to find the bathroom. On her way back, as she's weaving through the crowd, looking for Eileen and her friends because they've drifted in the tide of dancers, she runs into someone's chest. When she looks up, it's Scorpius, and he's clearly drunk. His eyes are brighter, his face is flushed, and his hair is pushed out of its usual tidiness as if he's been running his hands through it while dancing.

"Rose!" Scorpius exclaims, a little too loudly, even given the music.

"Hi, Scorpius," she manages.

"Do you want to dance?" he asks excitedly.

Rose manages a weak smile, "Actually, I was looking for Eileen…"

"Oh, pooh, just the one dance, then you can go find her."

He doesn't seem to have any malicious intentions, and his overflowing enthusiasm is catching, so she laughs and lets him pull her into his embrace, where they gyrate against each other for a song. Rose is mesmerized by his freedom of movement for the entire song, and cannot take her eyes off of his face. He, in turn, seems completely absorbed with the music and has given himself into it.

He's true to his word, and lets her go after the one song, dropping a kiss to the top of her head and flapping his hand at her.

"Go, go, I know you don't want to hang around me, I know that I smell."

In class the next week, Rose finds that she's glancing at Scorpius more than she used to.

Eileen's eagle eye notices everything, and she brings this up with Rose when they're having their weekly coffee.

"So what's up with you and Scorpius?"

"Wait, what?"

"You kept sneaking glances at him today."

Rose splutters but cannot find it within her to lie. So she settles instead for telling the truth.

"We danced at the party last weekend."

Eileen waggles her eyebrows. "Ooh, and?"

"And nothing. I don't like him that way."

"Mmhm, I believe that just as much as you do."

"No, really! I was watching him today, yes, fine, you are right, but it doesn't mean anything. I do think he's really fit and a good guy and he's also very smart, but that doesn't mean that I think we'd get along if we were to have a relationship or anything."

"Yes, do go on."

"Why are you going on about this? Do you like him or something?"

"Oh no, he's not my type," Eileen declares with an air of finality.

* * *

The department throws a Halloween party every year, and now that they've joined the department, they're invited to partake of the department-funded free food and drink and dancing.

Rose joins Eileen's friends in their group costume, and finds herself wearing a fringed crop top, a red handkerchief tied around her neck, short jean shorts, cowgirl boots and hat. An hour into the dancing when other girls' shoes have started pinching, Rose thanks whatever forces put her into this horribly comfortable pair of borrowed boots, and resolves to acquire a pair for herself.

Just as she's having this thought, a body materializes besides her, and she only sees Eileen leering at her before she looks up into the face of a very drunk Scorpius Malfoy, who (apparently) came to invite her to dance. And Rose, having had several drinks of her own, pushes Eileen's expression out of her head and happily agrees.

To Rose's surprise, Scorpius takes her into his arms, his hands splayed across a perfectly appropriate part of her back, as they move with the music.

He's dressed… as himself, it seems, which is upsetting to Rose, and she tells him so.

"What in the name of Morgana are you wearing?"

"Tonight I'm a dancing queen."

"But you're wearing your regular clothes…"

"Ah, yes, thank you for noticing, Rose, that I am always a dancing queen. It's so gratifying to be noticed for one's accomplishments for once."

Is he… is he _flirting_ with her?

They're definitely still wrapped around each other and moving with the beat, and Rose has all of a sudden noticed that he's got his eyes trained on her lips, and his fingers are stroking little circles on her back. Her attraction to this _free_ version of him – compared to the reserved version that she sees in class and doesn't think that she'd get along with in a relationship – is amplified by the alcohol, and before Drunk Rose can talk herself out of it, she pulls Scorpius' face towards hers and plants her lips on his. It's completely graceless and mostly teeth and even Drunk Rose regrets it immediately and pulls away before it can progress. Alcohol is definitely good for at least one thing, though, and it is rendering her unable to focus on one thing for any amount of time, so she whirls off, originally intending to acquire another (extremely ill-advised) drink, but in the tide of people, she finds herself standing next to an exit. She takes a brief assessment of herself and her belongings, and realizes that she has all of her things, and decides to leave the party and walk herself home.

Drunk Rose is full of great ideas.

Miracle of all miracles, Rose makes it across campus intact. She may have had virtual company in the form of her best friend since childhood Alice Longbottom keeping her company on the phone, but she's coherent enough to tell her not to bother to leave the comfort of her bed to find her and walk her the rest of the way home, besides, at the time of the call, she, Rose Weasley, is most of the way back to her own bed and perfectly capable of transporting herself the rest of the way there, and of course she promises to text when she gets back to her place.

* * *

Rose wakes up early Saturday morning with a raging hangover, and reaches for the glass of water that normally lives next to her bed. Empty. With a groan, she rolls out of bed and waddles to the kitchen sink. As soon as the gulps of water start hitting her throat, her antics from the previous night start coming back to her. At first, it's not so bad, walking herself home and trying to convince Alice that she was totally fine, but then she remembers dancing with Scorpius, holding hands and being pressed against each other in positions completely inappropriate for their friendship, and _Holy Merlin_ when did she decide that it was acceptable not only to dance with him but to _kiss_ him?

When she looks at her messages, she sees the predictable ones from Eileen, asking where she disappeared to, and how's her head and telling her to drink some more water. And there's one from Scorpius from several hours ago:

 **Scorpius** : did you make it home okay?

She leans her head against the wall before writing back:

 **Rose** : yeah

She stares at the message for a second after she hits send, dreading the inevitable conversation that they're going to need to have. She doesn't want it to be awkward with him, seeing as they're still in many of the same courses. But how in the name of Merlin Himself does one broach the topic and make it not awkward?

She's still staring blankly at the wall when another message comes in from Scorpius:

 **Scorpius** : so, about last night…

 **Rose** : right, yes, sorry, look, i'm sorry if i did anything untoward last night

Yes, great strategy, Rose, pretend like you don't know what you did but also make it painfully clear that you know exactly what you did.

 **Scorpius** : would you like to meet up and talk?

 **Rose** : yes, we should do that.

 **Scorpius** : today afternoon?

Thankfully Rose has practice in the afternoon and can use that as an excuse to buy herself some more time. To talk to her best friend Alice and figure out what the _fuck_ is going on and what to do.

 **Rose** : ah, sorry, have practice today. tomorrow afternoon?

 **Scorpius** : should work, i'll text you

One thing that Rose noticed, and is extremely thankful for is the complete absence of emojis, and particularly winky faces, which she was a little bit apprehensive about, but takes this as a good sign that this conversation will go the way she wants. But firsts, she turns around to text Alice.

 **Rose** : ALICE HALP

Alice's response is almost instantaneous, and reminds Rose of one of the reasons that she treasures Alice's friendship so very much.

 **Alice** : alright what did u do this time

 **Rose** : THANKS ALICE I KNEW I COULD COUNT ON YOU FOR SYMPATHY

 **Rose** : ARE YOU FREE TO MEET UP FOR BRUNCH IN 30 MINUTES

 **Alice** : quit shouting, rose, and yes, see u at the regular place

* * *

Without preamble, Rose blurts as soon as she sits down at the table with Alice, "I kissed Scorpius last night."

Their usual waitress raises an eyebrow at Rose's outburst, and asks them if they want the usual. Alice nods distractedly, her jaw hanging somewhere around her knees, and Rose turns to say to the waitress, "Yes, but could I also have a sticky bun to go with that?"

When Rose turns to face Alice again, Alice's mouth is working and reminds Rose vaguely of a carp.

"I was really drunk," Rose supplies, as if that helps the situation at all.

"That's unsurprising, considering the last time you guys were dancing all over each other, you were also really drunk." (Yes, Rose has been keeping Alice up to date with all the things when they have lunch together once a week.) "But give it to me straight, is that all you did? Or do I need to prepare my rusty spoon for another castration job?"

"No, it was a kiss and run. I kissed, then I ran. Now he wants to talk. Like Real Adults," Rose shudders.

"How horrible." Alice peers at Rose. "That's surprisingly responsible for you. Have you changed your mind? Is this something that you want to follow through with now?"

"Nope nope nope, still not interested in a relationship with him, it's just that, the sexual tension is thicker than the crust on that godawful dough masquerading as a pizza that the cafeteria tries to push at us, and it has been so bloody long since I've gotten laid and he's a reasonably fit bloke who I cannot see myself getting along with in the long run."

"So tell him so."

"What, so I just say to his face, sorry that I threw myself at you, you were my best option in a pretty weak pool but I didn't mean anything by it, sorry."

"Hang on, show me his texts from this morning, we can try to figure out if he's revealed anything about how he wants to proceed."

After Alice reads through all of the messages, she purses her lips in mild frustration. "He's being very, well, noncommittal. Well, I don't know, Rose, just be honest with him, I guess. You guys will still be friends afterwards, I'm sure."

"Not that we really have a choice, seeing as half of our classes are the same," Rose sighs.

"You'll be fine, Rose, you're gonna make it through this. Wanna have dinner tomorrow and you can tell me about it?"

"Thanks, you're the best, Alice. Anyways, how was your Friday night?"

* * *

Scorpius messages Rose early the next afternoon:

 **Scorpius** : hey, i'm free from now until whenever

 **Rose** : i have plans later this evening, but how about 20 mins from now?

 **Scorpius** : alright. meet you for coffee?

 **Rose** : yeah, sounds good, see you there.

However, twenty minutes later, when Rose and Scorpius meet up, the coffee shop is closed for some mysterious reason. Perhaps for the better, Rose thinks, she didn't really want coffee anyways. She doesn't need to be bouncing off the walls at 3 in the wee hours of morning (her caffeine tolerance is extremely low). So they wander through the little plaza that the shopfront is on, all while exchanging pleasantries about their hangovers the day before, and find a bench, where they sit, facing each other.

"So," Scorpius prompts.

"I'm sorry," Rose blurts, unable to meet his eyes. "Did you have anything you wanted to say first?"

"No, you go ahead."

"Morgana and Circe, Drunk Rose makes really stupid decisions and I'm really sorry about that. I guess I was feeling a little lonely and you were such a good dancer-" Scorpius snorts a laugh, "-and gods I'm so sorry for this but I really don't think we should start dating."

"Alright, I'm sorry too," Scorpius says after a beat. "We should make sure that this doesn't happen again, though."

"Yes, I agree. Friends, though?"

"Friends."

* * *

At dinner, Rose spills everything to Alice. Not that there is much to tell; after all, Rose had spent basically the entire time apologizing for being drunk and lonely and not being able to meet his eyes. And it wasn't like he had much of a say in the matter, Rose was pretty much an unstoppable bulldozer in uprooting any seeds of a relationship.

But she still sighs to Alice, "I kind of wish he had put up more of a fight, you know?"

And Alice, being the brilliant and entirely unromantic friend that she is, snarks, "Would you like to reenact it? I can pretend to be Scorpius, all loved up."

If Rose could turn her guts inside out, she would. Instead, she settles for a spastic cringe.

"Morgana and Circe, no!" And after a moment, Rose is able to collect herself, "Thanks, Alice. I knew I could count on you to be my reality check."

"Anytime, my dear."

* * *

Things return to normal after that. Well, as normal as they could possibly be in school with the unending sea of homework and activities to keep everyone on their toes. Rose and Scorpius still have classes together, occasionally study together, and never speak of that drunken instance ever again.

* * *

Both apply to stay on campus during the summer with a research program. They are selected alongside another of their classmates, Gaolin. The program comes and goes without much fanfare, Rose and Scorpius see each other occasionally in the building where they are both working, attend seminars that are required for their program, but otherwise keep to the research groups that they are working with. They present their research in a poster session at the end of the summer, during which they are surprised by the request of the department to take photos of the three of them, together, for the newsletter that goes out to donors. Not really having an option, they agree, and a date is set early in the fall to reconvene.

At the photo session the photographer introduces herself with a chipper, "Hi, I'm Jenny!" She is a small lady with grey shot through her shock of dark brown hair, whose favorite phrase seems to be, "Show me those smiles!" After a couple of positions where they "casually" drape themselves over various structures in and around the research facility, Jenny settles on her favorite pose: Scorpius in the middle, with Gaolin and Rose a half step in front of him, on either side, and all of them leaning in toward the middle, close enough to hear each other's breathing but not quite touching. And every time Jenny asks for "those beautiful smiles!" Rose hears Scorpius wheeze a little, which she assumes is his way to inspire himself to smile, which in turn makes a genuine smile spread over Rose's face. Another side effect of this is a renewed proximity between Rose and Scorpius – they haven't been this close to each other since the night of the ill-advised kiss, and today they've been positioned close enough that she can feel his body heat radiating from him. She doesn't know if he feels it too, the strange tension infused into their position. And Rose prays that Gaolin has no idea of what happened and the unspoken situation.

* * *

Eileen, Rose, Scorpius, and their classmates decide to get dinner together one night. After dinner, as they are milling around on the street, letting food settle and trying to decide whether they will go for dessert (obviously, yes, but it is a matter of where), Eileen asks offhandedly who is taller – Rose or Scorpius. In the haze of her food coma, Rose does not recognize this as an open provocation, and glances over to see that Scorpius is cheerfully engaged with another of their classmates, talking about his research. Rather than interrupt his conversation and just ask him how tall he is, Rose, in another dumb move influenced by the food coma, steps up behind him and leers at him over his shoulder. He jumps away with a start and Eileen's curiosity is satisfied: Scorpius is taller, but only barely.

* * *

Rose starts to notice that Scorpius waits for her after class and after seminars. She's not sure when this started, or if she should make anything of the glances he gives her across classrooms. But she only admits this to Alice, who immediately calls her out for looking at him in the first place.

"Rose, if you don't get with that boy immediately, someone else is gonna get to him first, and then who are you going to have sexual tension with? We both know that you can't function without drama in your life, and what better source than this perfectly fit and respectable bloke?"

* * *

Eileen invites Rose to another house party, a week before Rose is to give group meeting for her summer research. Unfortunately for Rose's productivity that night, Rose is not above being talked into some cheap alcohol-fueled dancing, but she insists on "just one drink." Eileen readily agrees to whatever it takes to get Rose to go out.

When they walk in, the first person that Rose notices is Scorpius, sitting with several of their classmates. Rose pushes through the crowd to the keg, then with red Solo cups in hand, she and Eileen make their way over. It's not three minutes until Scorpius moves around in the group to position himself next to Rose.

He's very drunk.

And standing a little too close for comfort, considering that they agreed to try their darndest to make sure that the situation that led to that kiss never presents itself again, and his drunkenness is toeing that boundary.

Rose finishes her one drink, and makes the responsible decision to call it a night so she can wake up early and start working on that presentation again in the morning. If anyone were to accuse her of wanting to get away from Scorpius before they start dancing together again, she would accuse them of being nutters. Besides, only Alice knows about that, and Alice didn't come out tonight. She excuses herself to Eileen and slips out. Twenty minutes later, she receives a text from Scorpius:

 **Scorpius** : WEHRE ate yo, i looked allover and teh dnce floor

Rose shakes her head but cannot keep the smile off her face as she replies.

 **Rose** : drink water, scorpius, and have a good night haha

* * *

The situation comes to a head at the Halloween party. Rose has given her group meeting (it went well, and she's continuing to work with the group during the term for course credits) and they've all taken midterms, so in addition to the usual Halloween weekend party vibe, there's an extra feeling of letting loose for a breath before the end of term.

Rose is dressed as a Strong Female Warrior from a television series that's written by men, and as a result, she's wearing cat ears, a short skirt, and a scrap of fabric hardly large enough to qualify as a crop top. Fortunately, several of her classmates have joined her in the group costume, and Eileen is wearing a tailcoat, a silvery tutu and high heeled combat boots, which they have discussed at length – how on earth is a woman supposed to fight while wearing this nonsense? It makes for good party outfit, though, so they table their female empowerment discussions for the next time.

Much like the last house party, Scorpius and Rose gravitate toward each other. But this time, Rose is also drinking freely, and early on in the night, Mildly Inebriated Rose just wants to dance. Scorpius allows himself to be pulled by Rose onto the dance floor where they dance in turns with a group, jumping and cheering their friends, and with each other, taking occasional breaks to acquire more alcohol and to escape the humid dance floor and breathe the air outside. Scorpius stays close to Rose the entire night, and after one jaunt outside, they are gyrating against each other, Scorpius' hands on Rose hips, her hands linked around his neck and their bodies are pressed together in the sea of other dancers. To any outside observer, they are the epitome of club dancing and it's clear that they're gonna get some tonight.

Rose, even through the haze of the alcohol, can smell that something is not right, and she pushes back on Scorpius' shoulders. This is only mildly successful in putting space between them: she can now see his face, and that his eyes are trained on his lips, but he still has his hands on her hips and they're holding her tightly against his body.

"Scorpius…"

"Mmhm…?"

"If we keep up with this, our resolution from last year, you know the one about not getting carried away with alcohol and dancing? That resolution is going to go to shit."

"I know."

"You know, and…?"

"Rose, tell me that we couldn't be great together."

Ahh. Here's the fighting for her that she had wished for in her conversation with Alice.

"Okay, eyes up here, mister."

When he drags his eyes up to meet hers and she sees his dilated pupils, she has to admit to herself that she wonders what would happen if they gave into this sexual tension _just once_. Would it be enough to resolve the tension so they can focus on other things? Or would it be the slippery slope leading to a relationship that Sober Rose is convinced will not work?

They've stopped their semblance of dancing at this point, and are just standing on the edge of the dance floor, teetering on the edge of something more, wrapped around each other and staring into each other's eyes.

Rose realizes all of a sudden that she's way past the realm of Mildly Inebriated and squarely in the land of Very Drunk, and she says a quick apology to tomorrow's Hungover Rose, and responds to Scorpius' question from earlier by pulling his face down to hers and pressing her lips to his.

They share a close-mouthed kiss for a few moments before Rose feels the brush of Scorpius' tongue, requesting entrance, and she doesn't have to think before she grants it. Any remaining reservations are pushed out of her head as their tongues battle for dominance. When they finally break their kiss, it is only so far as for Scorpius to rest his forehead against Rose's. To her own surprise, Rose enjoyed that immensely, and panting, she demands, "Elsewhere. Take me elsewhere. Now."

Scorpius laughs at this, drops his head to plant another close-mouthed kiss on her mouth, but is surprised when Rose nips his lower lip, causing him to gasp and open his mouth to plundering by her tongue once again. He in turn lets his hands slide down her hips to squeeze her bum. She responds by shoving her hips against him, grinding in earnest now, and is pleased to feel his arousal pressed against her lower abdomen.

She breaks their kiss and backs away, and gives him a lopsided smirk when she sees the betrayal in his eyes at the loss of contact of her body. She laces her fingers through his and leads him through the crowd, and they somehow end up in the faculty lounge several floors above, conveniently equipped with several couches, blinds, and a door that locks. Having halfheartedly surveyed the room and absentmindedly considered privacy, they resume snogging in earnest.

Rose is pressed up against the door and has one leg hooked around Scorpius' waist as he snogs the living daylights out of her. She's conscious of his length pressed up through his trousers against her panty-clad core, as her skirt has ridden up around her waist, and she is devoting some amount of energy trying to rub against him. He eventually gets the hint, and starts kissing down her jawline, and his fingers are dancing across her exposed skin at her midriff. They eventually find the zipper on the back of her top, and he divests her of her top and her bra in one movement, and brushes the pads of thumbs across her nipples as he continues snacking on her neck. She throws her head back and moans, and the geometry of this motion only serves to push her hips further into his. He's now lapping hungrily at one nipple, while one hand works the other one, and his other hand is stroking circles up her thigh. She can feel her arousal pooling in her panties, and it's clear when he finds this out too, when he pushes her panties aside to stroke her nether lips and circle her clit in a feather-light movement.

"Mm, you're so wet already," Scorpius murmurs, his mouth barely leaving her skin.

"Merlin, Scorpius," Rose moans.

She can feel his smirk on her nipple, and wanting to prevent him from feeling so smug, she pulls him back up so she can kiss him properly. Although he moves the hand that was working her nipple to tangle in her hair, the one that is between her legs is still stroking, circling, dipping, and Rose bites down on his bottom lip when she feels him push a finger _into_ her. This has the unfortunate consequence that he breaks away and frowns at her, and his finger _inside_ has stilled.

"Fuck, Scorpius, don't stop!"

This brings the lust back into his eyes in a giant rush, and he works her with his thumb on her clit, and one finger inside, then two, and Rose, who hasn't gotten laid since the dinosaurs roamed the earth, is mindless with need and writhing against his hand.

"Oh, Scor-, I'm, I'm gonna," Rose manages between kisses, but she doesn't get the last word out because Scorpius captures her mouth with his as she comes on his hand.

Several minutes later, Rose is still upright thanks only to the pressure of the wall at her back, and Scorpius leaning heavily on her front. She's becoming conscious of the doorknob digging into her side, and pushes him toward the couches, where he collapses first and she clumsily straddles him. They stay in that position for a hot second, her hovering over him, wearing only her heels and a skirt, and him staring reverently up into her eyes. It's long enough that Rose wonders if she's made a mistake – is he gonna want more than just a one-off? Is _she_ gonna want more than a one-off?

He grabs her hips and roughly pulls her down onto his lap before she has time to be terrified by this thought, and she is completely distracted by his thickness pressed up through his trousers into her sopping core. She shifts her hips experimentally a couple times, and is gratified when he closes his eyes and moans, "Fuck, Rose!"

She bends to kiss his neck and lets her hand wander, untucking his shirt, undoing his buttons until she can push the shirt off his shoulders and nip at his collarbone and tug at his nipples. At this, he gives several rough thrusts upward, and his growl reminds her that he needs to be divested of his trousers. So she steps off of him for a second, lamenting his absence from between her legs, but supposes it is okay, because he has taken off his trousers and his boxer briefs to reveal his truly delectable, and completely erect, dick.

Rose is transfixed for several moments before she reacquires the presence of mind to shuck her panties, and goes to take off her skirt, but Scorpius stops her: "Wait, leave it, it's hot."

This earns him a scowl, but he looks so earnest and vulnerable and his prick is just begging to be sat on that she lets it go and saunters back over to him, resuming their previous position, this time with fewer barriers to their final destination.

She lets her hands wander south, gently scraping her nails past his nipples, down his torso, to take his member in hand, and gives it a few experimental pumps before his hand captures her wrist and forces her to stop moving.

"Rose," he manages through gritted teeth.

At the urgency in his voice, she meets his eyes, and he continues, "I'm not gonna last."

For a completely unknown and illogical reason, Rose is unreasonably flattered by this, and asks only, "Have you got a condom?"

One materializes, and Scorpius rolls the condom down his shaft, then takes his shaft in hand to tease Rose's opening with his tip. Suddenly, Scorpius stops, grips her chin, and asks her seriously, "Rose, are you sure about this?"

Rose almost laughs and asks him where this reasonable levelheaded person was half an hour ago on the dance floor, but the tip of him brushing against her nether lips with every breath is too much for her to risk with a quip like that, so she only says, "Yes, Scorpius, I'm sure."

And maintaining eye contact, Rose sinks onto Scorpius, engulfing his tip and reveling in the feeling of being stretched as he fills her inch by inch. They pause for a moment in the feeling of a bizarre _completeness_ before both their hips act, seemingly of their own accord, to start a satisfying rhythm of thrusts and moans. Scorpius has both hands braced on Rose's hips, guiding her bouncing up and down on his cock, staring transfixed at her bouncing boobs, while she has both hands braced against his chest, where she tugs his nipples in her (rare) moments of clarity. One of his hands drifts down to circle her clit, and she feels herself building, and she feels his thrusts are getting more erratic. They've descended into a symphony of sighs and moans and grunts and animalistic sounds and when she meets Scorpius' lust-glazed eyes, she knows her own expression must be very similar, just as she tumbles over the precipice to the heights of ecstasy for the second time, followed closely by Scorpius.

They lie slumped on the couch in the faculty lounge for several minutes with his soft prick still inside of her, not speaking, not thinking about _what happens now_ , just catching their breaths. Rose eventually rolls off of Scorpius, he gets up to discard his condom and clean up a little, and she goes to put her clothes back on.

They don't speak until they're both fully dressed again, looking distinctly rumpled, and Rose asks, "What now?"

* * *

A/N: Will they, or won't they? Rather, should they, or shouldn't they?


End file.
